Notice Me, Sensei!
by Early Bird and Night Owl
Summary: "Cinta tidak mengenal yang namanya usia." Kalimat itu tidak diakui oleh seorang remaja tanggung berusia 15 tahun yang bernama Suzuna Taki ... setidaknya sampai ia menyadari dirinya menaruh perasaan khusus kepada orang yang 'tak terduga. Bagaimana perjuangan Suzuna untuk menggapai cintanya? Apakah cintanya akan kandas di tengah jalan?/ "Notice me, Sensei!"/ Warn: AU, AR, maybe OoC/


SMA Anami.

SMA yang terkenal akan prestasi akademiknya yang luar biasa. Memiliki guru lebih dari seratus orang dan program-program yang sulit ditemui di SMA lain.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Shōji Gunpei sebagai kepala sekolah, tahun demi tahun berhasil dilalui dengan gemilang. Satu lagi yang tidak biasa, sekolah ini memiliki dua wakil; Sakaki Doburoku sebagai wakil kepala kesiswaan dan kedisiplinan, serta Sumito sebagai wakil kepala kurikulum.

Meski terletak di pinggir jalan raya dan bertempat di lahan yang agak terbatas, SMA Anami terus mencetak lulusan-lulusan yang berkualitas yang berhasil masuk universitas negeri—yang tentu saja ujian masuknya sangat sulit. Sebagai tambahan, masuk dengan mulus. Hal yang menjadi kekurangan sekolah ini adalah desain arsitekturnya yang terbilang rumit. Orang baru bisa tersesat begitu saja dalam sekolah ini. Karenanya, Masa Orientasi Sekolah sangat penting untuk diikuti dengan baik oleh setiap murid baru.

Inilah SMA yang dimasuki Suzuna Taki, seorang remaja tanggung berusia lima belas tahun yang terkadang mengalami krisis identitas. Entah apa yang terjadi, Suzuna berhasil masuk SMA Anami tanpa tes. Ditambah lagi, ia berhasil lolos tes masuk program khusus yang terbilang susah—bahkan ia ditempatkan di kelas unggulan alias kelas X-A bersama kedua sahabat baiknya sejak SMP; Mamori Anezaki dan Julie Sawai.

* * *

_**EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION**_

**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki **_**and**_** Yuusuke Murata**

**Notice Me, Sensei! Early Bird **_**and**_** Night Owl**

**Idea © ****Early Bird **_**and**_** Night Owl**

_**WARNING: maybe OoC and typo(s), **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Alternate Reality (AR), crack-pair, hints TEACHERXSTUDENT**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**C**__**hapter **__**O**__**ne**_**: ****S****i ****G****anteng ****M****aut**

**.**

**.**

_Kata orang, cinta tidak mengenal usia. Awalnya aku __'__tak percaya hal itu__—__tap__i … __ setelah melihat di__a …_

"_Sial, __kok aku baru sadar sih kalau dia ganteng banget?__"_

_._

_._

_._

**Senin, hari pertama pelajaran dimulai.**

Suzuna mengecek jadwal pelajaran yang dibagikan wali kelasnya pada hari Jumat minggu kemarin. _Hmm, matematika,_ batinnya.

Ia berbalik menghadap Mamori dan Julie yang duduk di belakangnya. "Kalau yang _dateng_ Hiruma-sensei, aku ketawa," bisiknya.

Ya, Hiruma-sensei yang dimaksud adalah guru matematika di SMA Anami. Meski masih berusia tiga puluh tahun—ukuran yang muda untuk guru yang sudah resmi menjadi pegawai negeri—ia sudah menjadi kepala koordinator beberapa program khusus di sekolah tersebut dan menjadi tangan kanan sang kepala sekolah. Dengan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris yang _fluent_ dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Hiruma-sensei selalu ikut _road show_ presentasi SMA Anami setiap kali pendaftaran masuk SMA akan dimulai.

Tahun lalu, kakak Suzuna, Natsuhiko Taki, ikut les pada guru yang biasanya mengajar kelas program _bilingual_ itu. Hasilnya, nilai matematika dan fisika Natsuhiko melonjak dengan signifikan (meski di pelajaran yang lainnya dia tetap mendapatkan nilai yang _absurd_). Natsuhiko sendiri cukup dekat dengan Hiruma-sensei, bahkan dengan bangganya ia mengirim pesan via _line_ pada yang bersangkutan bahwa adik perempuannya akan memasuki SMA Anami (Suzuna mengamuk mendengar hal ini, ia takut di-_bully_ oleh Hiruma-sensei).

Suzuna pribadi yang sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang Hiruma-sensei baru pertama melihat sosok kepercayaan Shōji-sensei ini saat _road show_ di SMP-nya dulu. Kali kedua ia melihatnya adalah saat Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau MOS—Hiruma-sensei menjadi salah satu pembicara pada sesi bertajuk '_Multiple Intelligence_'. Dengan kemampuan bersilat lidah miliknya, Hiruma-sensei berhasil _ngebacot _selama satu setengah jam (setelahnya ia mengakui bahwa ia belum menyiapkan bahan sesi itu sama sekali).

Tiba-tiba, sesosok pria yang cukup tinggi berjalan memasuki kelas; tangan kanan memegang _laptop__ zenbook_, tangan kiri menjaga keseimbangan tas selempang di bahu kirinya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru tua lengan panjang yang digulung sampai di bawah siku, _belt _hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan _leather swivel _yang terpasang _kece_ di _belt_. Sesampainya di meja guru, _sensei_ tersebut duduk dan mulai sibuk sendiri menyiapkan _laptop_-nya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kemudian sang _sensei_ mendongakkan kepalanya dari layar _laptop_.

"_Well_, nama saya Yōichi Hiruma … _yah_, apalagi ya? Ini tahun pertama saya _ngajar_ kelas X—sekalian memonitor kelancaran program khusus tahun ini." Jeda sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "itu _aja sih_, _nggak_ ada lagi. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau _nggak_ ada kita langsung mulai _aja deh_ materinya, daripada _wasting time_."

"Astaga, Kakak harus _tau_ kalau Hiruma-sensei _ngajar_ aku," gumam Suzuna pelan. Ia kembali membuka jadwal pelajarannya, mengabaikan Hiruma-sensei yang sudah _ngebacot_ tentang aturan-aturan dasar aljabar dan indikator-indikator yang harus dicapai di semester ini.

Jadwal matematika: jam pelajaran kedua pada hari Senin. Selasa, jam kedelapan. Hari Rabu, jam kesatu dan kedua. _Three exclusive days with_ Yōichi Hiruma-sensei.

* * *

_**Lunch time, two weeks later.**_

Kandas juga acara makan siang bersama di atap dengan suasana damai nan tenang ini.

Mamori Anezaki terdiam, begitu juga dengan Julie Sawai. Sosis berbentuk gurita yang hendak Mamori makan kini harus terhenti tepat di depan mulutnya. Seingatnya, langit hari ini masih cerah, ramalan cuaca juga memprediksi kemungkinan hujan hari ini hanya 23% dan kecepatan angin berkisar antara 3 sampai 6 knot.

Kenapa sekarang rasanya bakal ada badai mendadak, ya?

Adalah Suzuna Taki—teman sekelas mereka—yang menyebabkan gejala datangnya badai mendadak dengan pengakuan spektakuler yang rasanya nyaris membuat sekolah yang mereka tempati ini menjadi tempat perang atau arena _survival game_.

"Suzuna." Mamori meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap Suzuna. "Kamu serius suka sama orang _itu_?"

Suzuna mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu kemarin makan apa? Kamu _nggak_ salah makan _'__kan_?" Kali ini Julie yang bertanya.

"Serius, aku _nggak_ salah makan dan aku masih normal," jawab Suzuna.

"Kamu bilang kamu suka _sama dia_ _aja udah nunjukkin_ tanda-tanda _nggak_ normal, Suzuna," sindir Mamori.

Julie menutup kotak bekalnya—tanda selesai makan. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Suzuna sebelum Suzuna sempat mendebat omongan Mamori. "Masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini, Suzuna, kenapa kamu milih _dia sih_? Kamu mau sekolah kita jadi kastil berhantu yang isinya mayat semua?" ujar Julie mecoba bijak dan meluruskan apa yang dipandangnya sebagai parabola dalam kehidupan manusia.

"_B__ooo_! Dia juga punya sisi keren _tau_!" sanggah Suzuna.

"Coba ceritakan di mana sisi kerennya!" tantang Mamori semangat. _Pasti _nggak_ ada_, ujar Mamori dalam hati.

Suzuna menghela napas panjang.

"Iya _deh_, jadi—"

_**[**__**—**__**Flashback**__**—**__**]**_

"Aduh."

Suzuna berjalan terseok-seok. Dua map berisi dokumen yang tebal dan tinggi yang ia bawa membuatnya kesusahan untuk menggerakan kaki dan melihat ke depan.

Entah jiwa penolong Suzuna datang darimana, ia merasa iba ketika melihat Sumito-sensei—guru olahraga kelas XI sekaligus wakasek urusan kurikulum—sedang mengangkat dua map tebal sendirian. Daripada disebut murid durhaka, dibantulah Sumito-sensei dan berakhir dengan perjuangan Suzuna yang harus membawa kedua map itu sampai ruang guru.

Sialnya, map-map besar ini berat bukan main. Suzuna kira kedua map ini tidak begitu berat karena melihat Sumito-sensei mampu mengangkatnya sendirian. Apa mau dikata, Sumito-sensei perkasa juga ternyata.

Perjuangan Suzuna masih setengah jalan, kini ia harus menuruni tangga.

Dengan perlahan, Suzuna menuruni anak tangga. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ia salah melangkah dan menyebabkan keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Tubuhnya nyaris jatuh ke depan, begitu juga map yang dibawanya—

—tapi ternyata ia tidak jatuh. Ada satu tangan yang menahan bahu Suzuna dari depan, sedangkan tangan satunya menahan map-map yang Suzuna bawa.

Suzuna menengadahkan kepalanya dan terproyeksilah sosok penolongnya.

Guru matematika tersetan sejagad, _Yōichi Hiruma_**.**

"_Whoa, Sensei_."

Suzuna mematung, iris _b__lueberry__-_nya bertemu dengan iris hijau zamrud milik gurunya itu.

Sadar keadaan makin kacau, Suzuna berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali.

"_S, __S__ensei_, maaf!" kata Suzuna sambil mengambil _back step_. "_Sensei ngapain_?"

"Ruangan _gue_ di lantai tiga, _Culun_." Hiruma-sensei mendekati Suzuna lalu mengambil satu dari dua map yang dipegang Suzuna (Suzuna baru ingat ia sedang berada di tangga penghubung lantai tiga dan lantai dua). "Sini _di__bawain_ satu. Udah _tau_ badan kurus tapi masih berani _ngangkat_ map seberat ini. Ke mana? Ruang guru?"

Sindiran gurunya itu hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran Suzuna. Hiruma-sensei berbalik dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru.

Diam-diam, Suzuna mencuri pandang ke arah gurunya itu_. _Sensei _lagi _ga pake_ kacamata_, pikirnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan melirik gurunya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Rambutnya yang pirang _spiky_, matanya yang tajam, tulang leher serta garis rahang yang jelas dan tegas, tangannya yang kurus, badannya yang ramping. Oh dunia, Suzuna sudah teralihkan oleh sosok gurunya yang dia pikir keren.

"Hei_, __nih_." Suzuna sedikit kaget mendengar suara gurunya itu. Ternyata dia—maksudnya _mereka_—sudah sampai ruang guru. Tiba-tiba map yang dipegang Hiruma-sensei kembali dibebankan ke tangan Suzuna, membuatnya kelabakan sedikit.

"Oh, iya." Suzuna pun lalu masuk ke ruang guru diikuti dengan Hiruma-sensei di belakangnya. Suzuna lalu meletakkan map itu di meja Sumito-sensei.

"_Sensei_, _thanks banget_. Saya duluan, ya?" Suzuna pamit.

"_Oke_, hati-hati," balas Hiruma-sensei.

Suzuna mengangguk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

Di luar ruang guru, Suzuna mulai_ fangirling._

_Gila, _ganteng banget_!_

_**[**__**—**__**Flashback End**__**s—**__**]**_

Mamori dan Julie menatap Suzuna aneh, seperti ada bunga imajiner yang meloncat keluar dari tubuh Suzuna.

"_Sensei _... bisa sekeren dan sebaik itu? Serius, aku _ga_ percaya. _Liat aja_ kelakuannya di kelas. Galak, suka _nodongin_ senjata ke murid, terus _ngasih_ soal juga _ga_ kira-kira levelnya." Julie berkomentar. "Dan kita baru juga diajar dua minggu _sama_ Hiruma-sensei!"

"Si Ganteng baik _banget_ astaga. _Lagian_ dia _udah_ jarang bawa senjata _kok_ sekarang," balas Suzuna, "kata kakakku, sejak SD si Ganteng selalu jadi juara umum satu. Ngambil S2-nya juga dua tahun kurang. _Liatin_ _gadget_-nya; mahal _sama_ canggih lagi. _Rada borju sih_, tapi yang jelas si Ganteng keren _pake_ _banget_."

Telinga Mamori mulai gatal. "Jangan _manggil_ 'Si Ganteng', ah! Geli _dengernya_." Mamori berkata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Si Ganteng kabarnya _udah_ ngajar di sini sejak kuliah S1 tingkat tiga _gara-gara_ diminta Shōji-sensei," lanjut Suzuna berbinar-binar, "kurang _perfect_ apa coba."

Mamori mendesah pasrah, membiarkan Suzuna larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_LIAT_ INIII!" jerit Suzuna kembali.

"Apa?" Refleks, Julie menyahut.

Suzuna dengan semangatnya membuka beberapa halaman buku agenda siswa kepunyaannya. Sampai di halaman impian, ia menunjukkannya pada Mamori dan Julie.

Di sana, di bagian halaman tentang profil sekolah, terpampang foto Hiruma-sensei yang sedang mengenakan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi biru muda bergaris biru tua. Posenya cukup konyol; tangan kiri sedang memegang map putih di depan dada (padahal yang biasa dibawa Hiruma-sensei ke kelas itu _laptop_) dan tangan kanan sedang memegang handle pintu. Mukanya datar, senyum tapi 'tak senyum.

Mamori mencoba menahan tawa melihat pose konyol guru matematikanya itu. Sedangkan Julie lebih ekstrem—ia terbatuk-batuk karena nyaris menyembur tawa ketika sedang minum.

"YAAA~! GANTEEENG _'KAAAN_?" pamer Suzuna bangga.

"Jelek," tandas Mamori.

"HEI!" Sebuah agenda pun mendarat di kepala Mamori.

"Ganteng _tauk_!" protes Suzuna.

"_Plis,_ Suzuna." Mamori memberi argumen. "_Gantengan_ Marco-sensei, Yamato-sensei atau Honjō-sensei kali."

"Jangan lupakan Takami-sensei _dong_. Sengaja _dilupain_ ya?" tambah Julie.

"_Hush_!" Mamori menjitak Julie pelan dan dibalas oleh suara kesakitan Julie.

"_Aww_! _Udah_ ah, mereka sama-sama ganteng, _biar_ adil_. Lagian_, Mamori, kalau_ ngefans_ jangan malu-malu _gitu. Liat_ Suzuna, dia begitu percaya diri bilang kalau dia suka sama guru paling setan sejagad."

Perkataan Julie direspons positif oleh kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat telah usai. Mereka lalu bergegas membereskan tempat bekal lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelas.

* * *

**Kelas X-A, saat ****pembelajaran hari ini berakhir.**

"Jadi, kamu mau _apain_ perasaan kamu_ sama_ Hiruma-sensei?"

Pertanyaan dari Mamori membuat aktivitas beres-beres Suzuna terhenti. Apa pula maksud temannya yang satu ini?

"Aduh Suzuna, kalau kamu serius sama dia, kamu harus cari _tau_ biodatanya sampai yang paling rahasia." Kali ini Julie yang mendesak.

Suzuna menatap temannya dengan tatapan melongo menjurus idiot. _Bukannya itu namanya _stalker_?_ batinnya.

"Haaah? _Plis deh _kalian, memangnya aku _stalker_?" balas Suzuna dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Julie memutar bola matanya. Tidak disangka temannya yang hobi _ngegosip_ ini ternyata masih pemula dalam hal romansa.

"_Gini_ ya, Suzuna." Julie menatap Suzuna. "Kalau kamu _ga_ _tau_ apa-apa tentang dia selain ciri-ciri fisik, hubungan kamu _sama_ dia mana bisa maju?"

'Antena' Suzuna tiba-tiba naik, tanda ia mengerti maksud perkataan temannya itu. Dasar teman sialan. Tadi menghina tanpa hati nurani, sekarang mendukung sampai mati.

"_Oke_, malam ini aku _bakal_ interogasi kakakku soal Si Ganteng!"

* * *

_Kata teman-temannya, j__atuh cinta itu bukan hal yang wajar bagi__ dirinya__. Tapi bagaimana kalau seorang Yōichi Hiruma, si __G__anteng__ tapi__ setengah setan ini telah 'menaruh perhatian lebih' terhadap orang yang __'__tak terduga?_

* * *

_**Meanwhile ...**_

"HAAH?!"

Tiga orang manusia berhenti menyuapkan makanan mereka. Acara makan yang berharga tersebut kini digantikan oleh acara menatap Hiruma.

Makan-makan di atap sekolah yang damai pupus sudah, yang Hiruma dapatkan adalah reaksi teman-temannya yang menatap 'tak percaya sambil memegang makanan masing-masing (yang anehnya tidak jatuh saat mereka berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mereka). _Yah_, merasa _de javu_ dengan adegan ini tidak?

Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar pengakuan seorang Yōichi Hiruma? Si Ganteng ini rupanya _curcol_ ke teman-temannya soal perasaan aneh yang sering menekan dadanya setiap bertemu seseorang yang belum ia ceritakan (agak-agak _lebay_ ya, Mas). Lagipula, siapa pula orang yang berhasil merebut hati si Ganteng? Berusaha tenang, teman-temannya kembali dalam normal _mode_; kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Serius _deh_, Hiruma, kamu mau _bikin_ aku yang _udah_ tua ini makin kelihatan tua sebelum umurnya?" komentar salah satu temannya di sela kesibukannya menyuap sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita ke mulutnya.

"Memangnya bisa, ya?" sela yang lain sambil menelusuri muka Kid yang barusan berkomentar—bukan, bukan menelusuri pakai tangan.

"_Ga gitu_ Kid, serius, _gue_ juga _ga_ ngerti _sama_ perasaan _gue_—cuma, dengan _ngeliat_ dia sekilas _aja_ _gue_ _udah kayak_ anak _cewe_, _ngeblush ga_ jelas _gitu_," balas Hiruma yang kini sedang membuka sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau _emerald_.

"Salut _sama_ yang berhasil _nyuri_ hati Hiruma," kata temannya yang mempunyai bulu mata unik—Reiji Maruko alias Marco—yang berusaha mencuri sebuah telur gulung dari seorang pria berkacamata (dan tentu langsung disambut oleh _gaplokan_ penuh kasih sayang dari sang pemilik).

"Jangan coba-coba," kata sang korban, Ichiro Takami, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Oh, ayolah, satu saja~! Ya, Takami? Yaaa?" rayu Marco. Takami hanya membalas dengan kedua sumpit yang menahan pipi Marco.

"Oh iya, _ngomong-ngomong_ siapa yang berhasil mencuri hatimu, Hiruma?" tanya Takami dengan warasnya di sela-sela kesibukannya menahan Marco yang belum menyerah mendapatkan makanan gratis—

—dan secara tidak langsung memberikan kesempatan bagi Kid untuk mengambil beberapa potong ayam goreng di bekal Marco. Senjata makan tuan, rakus pangkal sial.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hiruma. Hiruma yang sedang menikmati bekalnya terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatan sakralnya itu. Menaruh sumpitnya, ia kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Janji _ga_ ketawa _nih_?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tergantung siapa korbannya _sih_," balas Kid sambil menikmati hasil curiannya.

"Serius _nih_ jangan ketawa." Kali ini Hiruma menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan serius.

"_Ngomong aja kali,_ kalau kita _ga tau_ siapa orangnya '_kan_ susah juga _dengerin curhatan__lu_." Kali ini Takami yang berujar.

"Tapi jangan ketawa ya?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Beneran?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Serius _nih_?"

"Demi Mamori Anezaki yang tiba-tiba _jago_ melukis atau Suzuna Taki yang jadi _jago_ _american football_ atau Koharu Wakana yang jadi pencemar lingkungan sejati—SERIUS!" jerit Takami.

"_HEH CULUN_, MAU CERITA _NGGAK SIH_?" Marco frustasi.

"YA _GA_ USAH _TERIAKIN GUE CULUN_, BULU MATA!" Hiruma 'tak terima dikatai _culun_ ternyata (sendirinya sering mengatai murid sendiri 'Culun').

Hiruma menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mengucapkan siapa insan yang mampu membuat dirinya merasakan salah satu kebahagiaan duniawi bernama cinta.

"Aku ... " Hiruma diam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Poni Hiruma terurai turun menutupi matanya dengan efek _slow motion_ nan seksi. Teman-temannya menatapnya sambil terus memakan bekal masing-masing.

"… suka _sama _..." Hiruma lagi-lagi diam. Kupingnya sedikit memerah di ujung. Teman-temannya makin melotot dan terus makan.

"_Sama _... _er__r—_"

"—Doburoku-sensei."

Kacamata Takami mendadak terasa longgar, sumpit Marco jatuh berkeping-keping, dan rambut Kid tiba-tiba rontok dan terbawa angin (Kid _bakal_ menang _award_ untuk _best supporting actor nih_). Mereka menatap Hiruma sebentar, masih berusaha mencerna sebuah nama yang baru saja Hiruma ucapkan.

"SERIUS _L__U_?!" teriak ketiganya.

"_Udah_ cukup _kita dikagetin sama _berita bulan itu. Sekarang kita _dapet _pengakuan kalau kamu _kepincut sama_ Doburoku-sensei? Sungguh, otakmu itu lagi dalam proses _maintenance_ atau apa _sih_?" ujar Kid.

"Kuota-nya _abis_, ya?" Marco menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Bukan, _lagi_ kena limit," jawab Hiruma 'tak acuh.

Hanya Takami yang memberikan aksi nyata—ia menepuk bahu Hiruma dengan sikap kebapakan dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Aku _tau_ bahwa turut memberikan sumbangsih dalam rantai evolusi manusia adalah keinginan alamiah, tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan, Hiruma. _Masa'_ kamu mau melepas status _itu_ dan menggantinya dengan Doburoku-sensei? "

"_NGGAK USAH_ SINGGUNG-SINGGUNG _ITU_ YA, ADUH." Hiruma _nyolot_. Si Jomblo _ngambek tuh_.

"_Cie_ lebih bangga dibilang _jomblo_. Capek ya perasaannya digantung _kayak_ pakaian basah?" ujar Marco memancing kerusuhan.

"Ini lebih buruk daripada mendengar berita waktu dulu itu. Dari sekian manusia di sekolah ini, kenapa harus Doburoku-sensei? PENDUDUK JEPANG ADA BANYAK, KENAPA HARUS DIA? _LU UDAH_ PUNYA, MASA BELUM PUAS DENGAN YANG DAUN MUDA—SAMPAI-SAMPAI MENCARI DAUN TUA? DIKASIH PUCUK MALAH MINTA YANG BAWAH," sambung Marco dramatis.

"Hiruma," panggil Kid baik hati, "kamu serius?"

"_Nggak sih_," ujar Hiruma enteng.

_Awkward moment_. Kalo membunuh itu legal, rasanya sudah lama mayat manusia ganteng yang satu ini ditemukan di dasar Samudera Pasifik—tertimbun dan terikat ratusan kilo bebatuan—dengan kondisi tidak utuh dan tidak layak untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Merasakan tatapan psikopat dari teman sejawatnya, Hiruma menegaskan, "Tapi aku _beneran_ jatuh cinta _kok_. _Sama cewek_."

"Hiruma." Takami menepuk pundak Hiruma lagi dengan _modusnya_. "Persediaan permen karet _lu, gue_ sita semua selama tiga bulan."

"WOI!" Sebuah kotak bekal mendarat di jidat Marco dengan mulusnya setelah lemparan berkecepatan tinggi yang diarahkan kepada Takami dengan elitnya berhasil dihindari.

.

.

.

—**_To be continued_—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EB says:**

Oke ini adalah akun kolaborasi antara saya— Meongaum. Dengan Yovi. Didasari karena keseringan kami menulis cerita bersama dan kadang suka ribut akun siapa yang dipakai untuk memublikasikan cerita yang kami buat dan voila! Jadilah akun ini. FYI, sebutan kami di sini juga dirubah lho :gapenting

Duh gak kuat pake bahasa formal kelamaan duh. Jadi, ide cerita kami didasari oleh coretkegilaancoret sebuah guru mata pelajaran yang kami sukai. Tapi bedanya, saya selangkah lebih maju dari Yovi :heh (**NO** says: "BUKAN SALAH GUE KAN GURUNYA UDAH NIKAH."). Aduh sebenernya saya mau masukin banyak hint takahiru sih di sini cuman masih awal-awal disimpen dulu aja ah hintnya awakakakak, imajinasi saya masih berfantasi di pairing capres-cawapres tahun ini :woy Salam dari EB yang TIDAK BISA MOVE ON DARI SENSEI, KENAPAAAA YOU NOTICE ME PAS GUE MAU MUP ON OI /;;w;;/

**NO says:**

Oke, saya bukan ahlinya ngebacot, jadi yasud lah :)) #apaan. Salam dari Yovi eh Night Owl eh _Tyto alba_ (?) yang habis ngerjain rantai basa DNA sepanjang 8 baris :"D #demamotak. Iya udah sih itu aja. Mau ngomongin apa lagi saya gatau. Anw, bakal bayak kejutan di sini :D. kalo ada yang ga jelas silakan review #modus. Semoga _sensei_-ku langgeng sama istrinya (?)  
FYI aja, Sumito tuh pelatihnya Shinryuji. Iya, yang suka duduk-duduk ga jelas di atas batu runcing itu #heh. para jomblo yang tersakiti, semua salah Early Bird. saya juga tersakiti kok.

_Readers, will you kindly notice us?  
Please leave a review :)_


End file.
